thegabrielandkaylashowfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Feature Pack (2 DVD Movie)
Double Feature Pack is a traditionally-animated a film adaption of the children's stories by Horrid Henry and Moody Margaret. It was released in the United Kingdom on January 11, 2009. Norma Fatt voices Kayla, the Woman in the Purple Shirt. Gabriel Parzych directed (after replacing June Parzych). This project had been in development hell at SPCA for a long time, dating back at least as long ago as 1993 (and possibly many years before this). The screenplay was written by Mickey Mouse, Daniel Attard, Rob Davis Josue Delgo and Kristy Talbot. Although it is a traditionally-animated film, about thirty percent of it takes place in 2D environments that were computer-generated. This was SPCA's first theatrically-released feature-length animated film since 1994's Puto. It was SPCA's first animated film Plot Workprint Watching Together Gabriel and the gang are back with exciting adventures fortunately helping the presidents of The Show. Gabriel is joined by a host of gaining characters including a new Dora the Explorer banned by the explored Dora and a stray but awesome monkey, Boots. Time Super Dora and Boots are using Gabriel's train conductor to look for engine business. When Kayla lost his door lock Dora and Boots jump to the rescue and it's not long until they think they've fuond it! However as they start to dig uncover a lot more than bargain for. Find out what they discover and much more in TIME SUPER! Changes made in "Special Features" (DVD, 2009) *Previously muted music added photos including On-set Episodes (if the presentation explains that a slideshow is a photo gallery with many thoughts) *If you insert the DVD disc into your homemade computer and go to: www.gabrielandkaylashow.com.au *As the Subtitles are on or off, there are impaireds of their times together while the main menu "The Gabriel and Kayla Show Theme Song" plays before the episode ends. Characters *Kayla (the Woman in the Purple Shirt) - Kayla is a locker employee, and Gabriel's friend. She is lost with her door lock. She finds Dora and Boots jump to the rescue and it's not long until they think they've found it! He is voiced by Norma Fatt in the workprint and in the DVD edition. *Gabriel Parzych - Gabriel is a son living in Australia with joining by a host of gaining friends, until he follows Kayla to what is apparently New York. He has a new Dora the Explorer ban by an explorer named Dora, and another stray but an awesome boy monkey, named Boots. *Dora - Dora originated in the book series. When Dora and Boots are using Gabriel's train conductor to look for engine business, Dora and Boots are jumping to the rescue when Kayla lost her door lock. They will think about that it will not be long until it has founded! She is voiced by Rosie Anderson. *Boots - The film's plotagonist. He is the son and only child of Dora the Explorer, who believes his sister Dora are using Gabriel's train conductor to look for some engine business. When Boots and his girlfriend named Dora, they jump to the rescue and tell Kayla that she lost her door lock. Difference between the film and original books *In the books, Kayla does not have a love interest, nor is her given name ever revealed. The original books focus sol ely on Gabriel's misadventures, and on Kayla's getting her out of trouble. Here, Gabriel is more of a catcus to his friends adventures. *Gabriel, in the book, was captured by a bag. In the TV movie, Gabriel follows Kayla, Dora and Boots. *In the film, when Gabriel climbs up the dinosaur bones the skeleton shatters, where as in the books Gabriel climbs down. *Numbers changes were made to Gabriel Parzych's apperances, such as the large eyes with pupils that replace the small black dots from the book. Category:TV Movies